Rabid Allure
by Bdaman lover4ever
Summary: It was a trance of justice. The actions of silence. A lost hope, that could never be reclaimed. Maybe it was many other things too, that placed Gon in this situation. The Chimera ants had won, and nothing would bring down his bloodthirsty master. He cursed his name, he cursed his fate, but he couldn't curse his past. (Warning: Blood, cursing, King!Meruem x Queen!Komugi x Slave!Gon)


There was only two things that Meruem knew for sure:

1) He was king destined to rule over the whole entire world.

2) It would be pointless for him to kill all humans, if some were as powerful as Komugi.

Granted, one might point out that being king, he _must_ have a plan to benefit the good of his people and his subjects. But far as Meruem was concerned being King also meant taking stuff one step at a time. And the step that Meruem knew he was on….that he couldn't get over,

_Was her._

No matter how hard Meruem tried it was impossible for him to untangle the knot of what seemed like the red strings of fate and tied between them. It irked him to a certain degree. That him, _the king_, or as his sweet and dopey queen called him, "_Supreme Leader" _could be intrigued by such power.

'_Was it his own doom? Was his doom brought upon his arrogance to accept failure?' _Often his mind spun round and round with these thoughts. The painstaking anxiety kept him up at night, sometimes. But in time, he was sure he would end it. He would end all that. He would find a way to prevent this growing obsession and yearning in his heart for…

"Good morning, Supreme leader." Komugi called out soon as the doors opened up allowing her inside the throne room.

Meruem's feet dragged the cold floor as he paced back and forth heavy in thought. His mind was foggy unable to focus on anything but her. He didn't know what about her made him actually consider her as his equal. Maybe it was her voice? Maybe it was his craving to defeat and crush all of his opponents? Maybe it was her power? Either way his heart called out to her.

Snapping his finger, Meruem commanded, "Close the door this time." At first his guards looked confused. Meruem gave his usual blank serious face as he repeated, "Today it will be Komugi and I."

"But what about the two rebels we caught earlier? What if she is a sni-" Shaiapouf started to protest, only to be silenced when he caught sight of the terrifying way Meruem raised his tail in the air menacingly. His lips became glued together and he took deep breath bowing and exiting the room.

The whole time he backed out he shot dagger eyes at Komugi, which did not go unnoticed by Meruem. The king fired off, "You doubt my strength to handle a girl?" His voice was hoarse almost laced in his own disbelief one of his _personal _guards would waiver their trust in him.

There was no answer from Shaiapouf, aside from closing his eyes and the door with a heavy loud and very upsetting, '_BANG!' _It made Komugi jump a bit from taking her usual walk to the Gungi board.

Komugi let out a meek, "Ahh!" Which came out as a low gasp, mixed with confusion. She paused, fumbling her hands on her dress, gripping the cloth nervously. Her feet rocked as she felt the powerful force of Meruem walking towards her. Not a bit of fear filled her but instead a feeling that this was a newly formed open invitation. For that reason she was nervous, knowing that she was freely alone with such a _monster? _Was Meruem a monster? He wasn't human… but monster sounded too drastic of a jump to make.

Monsters were evil mean and heartless. Meruem had a heart. Komugi could _hear _it. It was pounding in his chest loudly. The thundering and flutter of the organ reminding the both of them of the innocent tension in the air.

Reaching out Meruem's touch felt cold making Komugi's lips curl upwards. At this point she was familiar with the rough feel. It set a fire in her soul when Meruem spoke to her. His voice seemed to always soften, melting quickly like butter in a microwave. Meruem leaned forward, tugging on her hand lightly. He whispered to her, "Today it's us and only us." He led her to the Gungi board, "You don't have a problem with that right?"

"Why would I mind?" Komugi hummed softly. She took her seat down on the opposite side of the board. Keeping on hand still locked with Meruem she used her free hand to run over the pieces already set up on the board. A smile still implanted on her face as she murmured, "I wouldn't mind even dying like this. I would love to die playing the game I love."

"Death? Pff..." Meruem scoffed as if such a comment was too stupid to be made by her. Taking his seat next to the board he lectured her, "You're on my special human list, of those to be protected." But if he really had the balls to say what he wanted to, it would have been more like, "_I wouldn't ever let anything harm you. You're too good for that. Too special for any harm to come to you. I'll protect you till my dying breath. Please, know that. Just You. Only you."_

In a confused way Komugi spoke out, "Special list?" She opened up her eyes.

For the life of him, Meruem didn't understand why she did that. It wasn't like she could see with or without her eyes open. She was 100% blind, and those dull crystal blue eyes were his constant reminder of why she needed to be protected. She had such good talent, so much potential but it needed to be protected so she could grow.

Those unseeing eyes still seemed like a window to Meruem's soul. It was like Komugi did it not to see him but to get him to open up. Maybe she was well aware that (_even if Meruem would never admit it himself_) he had a soft spot for her tender gaze. The way her eyes would roll over staying hard and focused on the board only to occasionally glance back up at him. Meruem looked at her, for his own reassurance becoming more cautiously optimistic for the future, His future in ruling the world as well as from each move still yet to be made on the Gungi board.

"Yes, special." Meruem clarified, "Only a select few will make it on. I'm sure you've heard, we beat the Hunter's Association a some time ago. Since then my empire has expanded accordingly, it's only a matter of time before we reach across the ocean. Naturally, my royal guards and I have been draining out the weak trash."

"I don't think anyone is weak." Komugi muttered. She picked up a single Gungi piece explaining, "Everyone has their own strength and weakness. Everyone exist for a purpose. Or they wouldn't be part of the game of life would they?" Her ponytails bounced as she slumped back hunching over the board she moved the piece forward. "Each action is necessary for progress to be made."

Meruem opened his mouth and then closed it. He couldn't consider if it was good advice or just her pure folly. He couldn't ever tell how she would think, or what next move she would make or what words would fall out of her mouth. Komugi was completely unpredictable, that's what made her so grand to Meruem. Soon as he thought he had her all figured out then she'd change up just like that.

Mostly Komugi was like a game or Gungi or no… more so Gungi was Komugi's world. And Meruem wanted Komugi to share that world with him. So he could…. So _they _could rule it.

"Plus, it's not just me." The woman smiled slightly, "You took in a few other humans, didn't you?"

"A few who didn't rebel." Meruem insisted.

"And one who did." Komugi corrected. She clicked her tongue, "I remember...he killed P-" the name paused after the first letter. It was as if a certain force had once more reminded her….

* * *

There were certain names that did not get said in the world. In order to survive, Gon had to figure that out really quick. The name was like a curse. This said, '_curse'_ when spoken into existence triggered an avalanche of unnamed emotions. These emotions made a dangerous whip of a tail, sting your flesh and penetrate your heart.

Death after death, all the bloodshed never ended.

"It's him! Nothing will change until we manage to get him in a body bag." The sound of Killua's voice made Gon stir from his daydream. "I heard, that Knuckles and Shoot were tracked down the other day." Bright blue eyes gazed at him accusingly, "Are they in the dungeon or in the grave, now!?"

Gon blinked up from staring aimlessly at the table. "I don't know." He said sadly. There was so much sadness and loneliness in the world now. _Too much injustice. _

"Well you should check!" Killua urgered, "You're the one closest to the king after all." He thrusted a finger at him. "Get the details and find…"

Palm cut him off, "Maybe there's a rat amongst us." The quiet ant, drummed her fingers on the worn down table. "Only a select few know of our little rebellion. So it's not like uncovering who it is will be hard." She flashed a devious grin. "We beat answers out of everyo-"

"Don't be stupid!" Meleoron cut her off abruptly, "If we use brute force, we'd be no better than he is." The hypocrisy of people irked him sometimes. "We protest, we poison, we do everything we can to make a difference."

The black haired boy's lips curved up in a sneer, "Yeah?" Gon blew off her remarks throwing his support in behind Meleoron. "We all agree Meruem is an evil tyrant that needs to be taken down. I've heard this all before, but we've also tried before and failed!"

"Shut up, Gon. You don't get to say that!" Killua spat bitterly, "You actually get to work and live in that bastard's house. If you hate it so much, you can leave. You have two fucking feet, that ain't broken." He screwed up an eyebrow, "Can't say the same about your right arm…"

Wrinkling his eyebrows up, Gon's brown orbs drifted downwards to catch sight of his nub. The nub was were his right arm used to be. An arm that he lost while avenging Kite….

Meleoron gave Killua a nervous glance. "That was too far." The chameleon man muttered, "I mean, I get we're all sad about Knuckles and Shoot, but losing Kite was that much of a big deal to Go-"

Gon slammed his good fist on the table. His face contorting in rage, "Killua!" He barked out, brown orbs going dark and hollow. "You always think you're so fucking smart, coming up with a rebellion group n shit." He proposed a challenge, "But really you come from a family of assassins." Killua raised a gaunt brow, eyes glued to the next words out of Gon's pink lips. "So why don't you assassinate Meruem, if you hate him so much? Isn't that what the principles of democracy was founded on? The will of the people surpassing their corrupt government, gives them the bases to overthrow it."

"Hehe, what have you been reading books in that fancy rich castle library too?" Killua rolled his eyes. "You think you're better than us!? Huh? You think because you have a little bit higher chance of staying alive, tha-"

"I don't get to do any of that! I'm gonna leave soon as I get the chance!" Gon bellowed, "I never want to be a slave! I didn't ask to get saved by Meruem that day!" It had been so long, he wasn't even sure how long he'd been forced to work behind the palace walls. It could have been weeks, months, _years. _During dark times like these, time had no bounds or meaning. It simply ticked on wards, cruel fate allowing Gon to live on wards.

Killua's face melted into sorrow, "Listen, Gon." He was all prepared to say, '_I'm sorry.' _but then a voice filled the little shack.

"But you did and we can use that to our advantage." Meleoron interrupted, "We can try again. Gon being close to Meruem can give Killua a chance to strike." His eyes hammered at them. "Things won't go wrong like last time."

"I cannot kill…."

"Poison him. Stab him off guard. Do anything you can to demolish that bastard!"

"I hate him." Killua put his hand on top of Gon's. The smaller male's fist slowly unraveling to tangle their fingers together. "I hate Meruem so much, but I won't let his hatred towards humans infect my own mindset towards those I care about." Briefly his blue eyes turned tender to meet with brown. Killua squeezed Gon's hand.

The action was done in a loving friendship type of way. But Gon was slightly bothered by it. Killua saying and acting like that was just another way for him to prove he was more mentally stable than Gon. It was him showing Gon, unlike some people he could return to keeping a cool head. He wasn't gonna snap.

A frown crossed Gon's lips. "No more of this planning." He fired out, "I want to be free." It was a long awaited declaration. He put his hand on top of Killua's "I want us to be equals, Killua! I want t-"

"GON!" A fearful trill passed from Killua, as he clamped his hand over his mouth. He started noticeably breathing heavily, "What did we just talk about!?"

"Oh, but…"

"Not now!"

"But please, if you…"

"If I what free _you?_"

"Yes!"

"The second I do that, I'd rather be a slave myself, because I'll be dead!"

Unnamed emotions flashed on Gon's face, they paraded around all together at once. He had never heard Killua so freely throw out _slave _as an occupation of living. Gon was constantly reassured every day of his life that he was slowing succumbing to his unpreventable doom. A slave was nothing. Gon was _nothing. _He was nothing but Meruem's.

Tears stung at the corner of Gon's eyes, but he dared not let them fall. He just pushed away from Killua. Shaking his head frantically, "You don't get anything! But I'm a rebel with a cause, and have good reason. I've seen people's lives threatened, people dying prematurely, children separated from their parents and locked in cages like animals! All this….it suddenly makes you have regrets to live life more purely. You spend nights wondering and waiting for God's intervention….wondering if this is the way you're really meant to die!" So many unnamed horrors stormed his brain and drove his mind to its own fears, however that is not what drove tears to his eyes. Those came because there were no words to verbalize how in a twisted way he sympathized with his captors.

"Gon…" Killua reached out for him again only to clench his hand around air. "It's not that I don't care, I just know that the fight ain't fair!" He sighed, defeated. "If we simply just killed Meruem, you'd be free anyway. No more human livestock!" Throwing up his hands he proclaimed, "We'll all be free from this oppression!"

It was during times like this, Gon wished Killua could get it through his skull that starting at the top would just unleash chaos at the bottom. In the end everyone was the same, they'd fall back in line or submit and accept the next toxic thing that came around.

"I feel like a stranger to myself…" The short boy choked out, "Even worst, I think you actually see me for who I truly am." He clasped the rags, called: '_clothes'_ that hanged off his skinny body. "Some days I look in mirrors and I wonder who is that, frail body, long haired freak staring back at me."

"Gon, you're not…" Killua fell silent, "Your name is Gon Freecss, you're mine." He flashed a weak smile, "My light." In a friendly way, he stretched his arms widely for a hug.

Gon feverishly combed through his long black locks. All he could think was, '_No. I'm not yours. I belong to Meruem. I belong to who saved my worthless life.' _He'd admit before he was blinded by vengeance, but now that the veil had cleared he saw all his previous faults. There was no one, he could give honest loyalty to.

"Okay." Gon broke down, allowing Killua to hold him. He was a nervous, overly emotional wreck now n days. It wasn't that is weakness outdid his strong will, but simply the commotion unloading all this grief was too much not to spill out.

Sometimes it felt impossible to pin his only hope on anything. When he was up, he was really just down, and on his darkness day when he was losing faith….there was nothing but the knowledge of knowing a single spark can start a fire strong enough to blaze a kingdom.

"Now, let's talk about plans of how to derail the dictator narcissist psychopath." Killua announced changing the subject, "Since Knuckles and Shoot got caught, we must take another path of action. I'll get involved, behind Gon if he's willing to sneak me in."

"Tonight?" Palm asked, she talked a good game about courage but deep down everyone feared the repercussions of failure.

Killua gave a nod, of conformation. "If I'm crazy, I'm on my own. But I won't be…" He stole a look at Gon as if signaling, '_Now is the time to contribute the same fiery passion you had when Kite died.'_

Frazzled, Gon forced a look of compassion. "I will do my best." It wasn't a promise of loyalty. In a horror driven world like this loyalty was…

* * *

The question of loyalty was on everyone's mind. Who could you trust? The news media was slaughtered and harassed for telling the truth. Any sign of disloyalty to the ant king and death was the reward. Verbal harassment and threats riddled the internet—cell phones were hacked to listen in on calls.

"Things are getting rather dark, now." Komugi mumbled, she used her cane to fumble around the castle hall. The halls were long and usually cold, it made her sniffle a bit.

Her ears picked up on the sound of footsteps in front of her, they weren't heavy and barely a sensible step. Curiosity perked up in her, as she sniffed the air catching scent of a familiar smell.

She crept closer to the sound of moving feet, only to sense them speeding off rapidly. There seemed to be more than one set….two maybe? But either of them were ants. In that case only one person would have clearance to navigate down the hall leading to her and Meruem's bedroom.

"Gon?" The blind girl took an educated guess. "Gon, did you bring a visitor with you?"

Caught in the middle of the act, Gon froze. He turned around to look at the woman. Her frazzled white hair covering some of her face, with her eyes squeezed shut, as usual some snot dripped from her nose.

"Yes, it's me." Gon gave a nod. He allowed her to stroll up and touch his face for confirmation. Her cold hands running over his caramel skin, pinching at his cheeks.

She was so concerned. Her voice riddled with fear, "We...well, I brought you up to Meruem's attention earlier. I was expecting you to walk in and serve us, but you…."

His brown eyes melted in compassion for her, as his lied for her own sake. "I had field duty." Gon said firmly. He slugged Killua in the arm scolding, '_I warned you to take light steps.'_

Unable to whimper, Killua grit his teeth. '_So what now?' _

That was the big question: _What now? _

Gon wasn't sure, but he didn't want to get Komugi involved in it…..Doing so would be very unnecessary. Instead he mouthed, "_I'll keep her distracted. Get to Meruem's room. It's the next door down."_

Killua grinned, giving a thumbs up. "_I'm on it!" _He took off running.

"Ah, field...that's why you smell like outside." A warm smile grew on Komugi's face. "I wonder why. Meruem never said anything about sending you out. I like to keep you inside…" Lifting her hand up she stroked, Gon's tangled long black hair. "I'm worried about you getting mixed up with the livestock."

There was an uneasiness in the way she said it. It was like no matter how much she tried to accept her fate now, she knew it wasn't right. If she had a choice she would stay with Meruem, but when it came to the other's around him…

"How bad is it?"

"Huh?"

"Outside. The world? How bad is it?"

Gon's eyebrows furrowed, as he observed how somber Komugi looked. She was usually happy around Meruem, joyful when she got to play the game she loved. Plus as a queen she was protected inside the castle. But there was more to it...Gon couldn't put his brain to it. But _there had to be more._ A solid reason why Meruem had a soft spot for her….which lead to a soft spot for him. A good reason why Komugi…

"Would you still lo-" The vile assumption could've even be verbalized on his lips. "Like…? Care?" Gon struggled to phrase his question, "Would you still fancy the king, if I told you the truth?"

Komugi straightened up a bit, "It's okay to say it."

Gon swallowed the lump in his throat, "Excuse me?"

"It's okay to say, I love him." Komugi confirmed, "I do love him. I love him despite being a monster. I accept his faults, I want to fix his flawed way for thinking." She cupped Gon's face, opening her eyes to reveal vibrant crystal blue. "I hope you, can grow to love him too."

Disgust flashed on Gon's face, "You can't see him! You can't see the horrible things he's done!" He jerked away from her. "It's easy for you to say that!" It made sense to him now, it completely made sense! Meruem loves Komugi because she was so naive. She couldn't see! She couldn't only hear the sinful cries! She couldn't grasp around or witnesses how cruel her king was. Automatically he declared, "He's not my king! I can't support som-"

A blood curdling screech came from the bedroom.

Komugi's eyebrows made her face transform into confusion. "Supreme Leader?" She squeaked out numbly, "M-m...Meruem?" The smell of blood began to fill the air.

Gon tensed up. _He would hurt for this._ Pain would be drilled into him, until he exposed all the rebels secrets now.

Komugi was panicking. She grabbed Gon's nub—_even in a time like this putting full trust in the people around her. _The blind girl shook him. "We have to go alert the guards! We should warn…"

The slave trembled, to her touch. Hatred drenched in his words, "Do you put him...even above your own morals or standards?"

"Gon! Your loyalty is to the crown!" Komugi renegotiated, fixing that fact in his brain. "Your morals don't have to line up with his, but he took you in! He saved your life!" She was full on guilt tripping now, "He saved me from my crappy family! You have to admit, there is some good in him!" There was desperation in her voice, "I know a few good things don't make up for the bad. They won't bring any of the people that's been senselessly slaughtered to life…..but it means there is hope!"

"He's _not_ hope! We are!" Gon fired out, "We're our own hope in this merciless world!" He pulled her forward, power walking towards the bedroom door. "So if you throw at me the question of loyalty," Nen traveled up his arm, darkness surrounding it as he power punched the door down. "I'm gonna stick to my guts!"

* * *

Guts is what powered Meruem forward to be king. It was a lot like instinct. Guts was a natural bravery that laid dormant until needed. However, fear did not come with instinct.

Meruem had grown used to seeing Gon come in and clean up the room, so _instinctively _when someone who didn't resemble Gon at all came in. He used his tail to stab him.

'_This day just keeps getting more and more interesting..' _He thought, as his stinger remained in the rebel's stomach. A sly smirk came on his face, "Tell me your name kid."

Blood dripped out of the tall boy's mouth, as he hunched over in pain.

Meruem sighed, "Don't play dead. I know you don't die that easily." He chuckled darkly, "Well at least your other two friends didn't."

"You asshole!" The boy coughed up blood, as he spoke. "You killed, Knuckles and Shoot!" Angrily, he spat the red substance on Meruem's face.

Meruem's face hardened into a sick expression, as he withdrew his tail from the human. "You crazy fuck!" His powerful hands made their way to clasp around a pale fragile neck. The ant king threatening to break it as his scales dug into the flesh. "How dare you look down on me, ignorant swine! I'll eat you for breakfast, tomorrow!"

"Killua!" Gon screamed from the doorway, running in with Komugi on his side. At the sight of his friend in such a state he screamed, more nen encasing his body.

Killua manged to flash a weak smile, "Gon," He let out a broken hum, "It's okay. It's okay…"

"Oh," Meruem's purple eyes darted over to Gon. They flashed in delight, making his tail crack a whip in the air. He focused on that storm of power around him, feeling the mer essence of it reminded him of the glimpse he felt so long ago. "Yes." He sneered. Lowering his hand, he dropped Killua's limp body to the floor. His brain festering in on all the power radiating from the boy.

It reminded him of why he spared his life in the first place, why he made him his personal slave. _Meruem wanted to see the Gon's ultimate form so bad. _

"No, Gon…" Killua choked out. Meruem kicked him to the side, where he was just beyond Gon's reach.

The king scolded him, "Silence, peasant."

"Don't you touch him!" Gon bellowed hastily, brown eyes darkening to match the color of his nen. "Do not lay a filthy limb on him."

Meruem gazed at Gon, surprised the boy had been bold enough to stomp his foot in the face of God and country. This power was incredible, the vibes coming off him…._even after being beaten, starved, and near the brink of death. _

Komugi was rattled, "G-Gon! I smell...who? Killua's blood?" She wasn't sure what was happening, but whatever it was seemed dangerous.

Meruem sat down calmly. "I always knew, I spared your life for a reason, rebellious puny human." A smirk crawled on his lips, "When I came back from my battle with that old Hunter Chairman, I felt this same power. Marvelous how such a weak vessel can harbor so much power." He drummed his fingers on the blood soaked carpet. "But a shame you keep having to constantly use it to avenge your friends."

Komugi shuttered, not enjoying the tone of voice Meruem was using. He sounded strict and seriously ready to hurt somebody.

Meruem took notice of this, and in order to comfort her commanded, "Come here, Komugi." He patted his lap.

Nervously, the girl followed orders. She used her cane to hobble over and take a seat in his lap. Meruem rested his chin on her fluffy white hair.

The feeling of being compacted by raw nen drover her on edge. She couldn't see but she sensed it. It _hurt _so bad. All the whimpers of pain, scent of blood, and raw terror making everyone's heart race.

Komugi pleaded, "Don't kill them." She figured begging for their lives was the least she could do.

"I'm done killing people." Meruem confessed, "Its clear to me now…..What you said earlier about everyone having a purpose." He nuzzled her hair, attempting to relax her. "I see this boy's purpose here now. Killua's purpose is to be tortured to death, allowing me to see Gon's true power. Allowing me to _love _that power and make it my own."

"Damn you!" Killua cursed, he shot a bolt of lightning in the king's direction. "As if I'll ever die to you! Long as Gon's by my side, I won't ever back down."

"That's where you're wrong." Meruem corrected. He easily moved his head to avoid the shock. "Gon knows nothing of loyalty. He knows nothing but service to me." Purple eyes beamed down on the bloody boy as if he were scum, words stabbing into his side like poison darts. "He's guilty. His nen stems from that rage, hatred, and guilt. His _power_ is at my command."

It was hard to read Gon's vacant expression. There were no tears of sadness this time, no crying or screaming. The boy was glued to the floor, madness evolving past sanity as static clouded his mind. Brown eyes saw the world as gray, living things were painted in black and white. This power that he harbored within him, wasn't his own. It never was. Burdens placed upon him by other people granted him it.

"Gon, you're better than this." Killua coughed out. "I know you are."

"I'm not." Gon concluded, it was true even after so long. "I'm not better than any of this! If you would have freed me, Killua….then maybe...but. Right now, I cannot assume." The constantly oppression, rimmed with the belief if you know better, you'd do better was uncanny. That wasn't true. Some people couldn't afford to do better—and the world always ensured _they never will._

"You're mine, now." Meruem approved, "Your ambition mirror my own, that a similar downfall will be due to greed." He snapped his fingers, eyes blazing with admiration. The way strength rolled off Gon, and how his body was starting to change. It was nearing the borderline between life or death—_oh humans and their struggle for survival! _How they squirmed, kicked, screamed for redemption always when it was too late. But for Gon it wasn't too late, his mind was wired for protecting his friends own survival before his own. Meruem liked that. It was like Komugi's…._strange yet powerful. _The king declared, "You'll be my guinea pig."

Gon felt his heart drop, "What do you mean?"

"If I tell you to give up….no...no." Meruem sucked his tongue, he dug his fingers in the carpet. He fixed up His statement, "If I command to relinquish your power and die." His upper lip curved up in a sneer, "What will you do?"

Gon knew the correct answer was, "_I will obey full heartedly._" But there was no way in hell he would say that. Therefore he didn't even answer, lips remaining zipped. His brown eyes stared forward blankly observing the mess before him.

"Hmm, I thought so." Meruem stated, whipping his tail around to its victim. "How about now?"

His world ended in a gasp of pain. Killua screeched as the needle stabbed back into him. He threw his head back sweat had sprung out all over him. Air tore from his lungs in deep hysterical groans, just being able to be heard over snapping ribs and the grinding of bones.

Bones merging, flesh bulging and muscles tearing open a scraggly shirt. The unstable boy was changing into a man. It was true, _that time had no meaning. _Not around here. Not _for _Gon anymore. It didn't matter how long he'd been a slave to Meruem's twisted game of life. End results were always the same.

"Ahh, yes. Gon, he serves as a true messenger for the human nature." Meruem verbally applauded, "An iconic representation of humanity's greatest downfall. Love? Care? Or simply greed?" The king lifted his queen from his lap, rising to his feet. He spoke words of praise to the nen storm encasing Gon. "Fester your rage, hatred and guilt to get strong. Devour the ones who wronged you all for the sake of correcting this world's injustice!"

Gon let out a screech at the top of his lungs, as his body readjusted to its new form. He growled, "Killua, how come we all have friends but we stand alone?" His dull brown eyes stared at lifeless blue ones. Under his breath he whispered, "Oh yeah, because everybody sins and it all begins, then it goes back around." Tears fell from his eyes as his toned shoulders sagged, "So nobody ever wins."

Meruem grinned at him, ready to praise _his_ monster. He could tell the variation from Gon and Netero. Gon didn't swing out and attack him, he _cried. _The human was broken, chained and trapped by the same things that granted him so much power.

Gon gulped as the powerful tail that slaughtered Killua was placed at his throat. The sharp edge grazing over his adam's apple, as purple malicious eyes drilled fear into his head. Their beady gaze taunted him, as their strong owner crossed his arms over his chest. Meruem's face painted in respect, as he looked at the man.

The king clicked his tongue, "First you sneak out behind my back, then you try to assist in assassinating me, now you transform in hopes to demolish me." He chuckled, wiggling his tail, he titled his head to the side. The light from the window making the sweat on Gon's broad shoulders gleam, as he sulked. Meruem admiration ran for how his muscles bulge full of strength. He flexed his own. "I like your spunk. Fight me."

The command rang in Gon's ear and out the other. Positive vibes didn't spark from scolding. The tone was aggressive and agitated. It made Gon want to thrust his chin upon the stringer and take his own life. The man was unable to meet the stern purple orb, all he could do was focus on Killua's dead body. Huskily, he requested, "Kill me."

"One of us will die in combat."

"Just kill me."

"I REFUSE!" Meruem raised his voice slightly, exchanging his tail for hands. "Look upwards when you address, your king." His rough touch grazed Gon's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. The ant barking, "Don't you get it?! If I don't eliminate this infatuation with you now, it will grow into something bigger!"

"What?"

"It will grow to the size of Komugi's and it will be a _obsession._"

Upon hearing her name the blind girl cut in, "Meruem," Komugi whimpered, "This obsession is love, darling." There was a forced sweetness in her tone. "Love to you is power. Any power or upper hand someone has over your grows, until…"

"Until, I cannot get them out my goddamn mind!" Meruem concluded her statement, he thumbed Gon's cheek. "I saved you because I had to make you my little bitch." His eyes flashed with delight, as he curled his tail around Gon's thick waist. The aging process had done him justice, body strong and durable in comparison to before. Meruem liked him better like this, he was much more manageable like this.

Gon's breath hitched, as he felt the tail crushing the air from his lungs. Desperately he spat, "I'd rather die!" It came out bitterly, as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Too bad, you weren't built for that. It be ashamed to waste all this brute strength." Meruem insisted, he smirked. "I'm going to have my way with you Gon. You'll maintain this form." His eyes flickered to look at the man's 6 pack abs, the potential for more energy still rested in his belly somewhere. "Grow stronger, until you surpass even me."

Gon opened his mouth in protest.

Meruem hushed him, pressing a finger to his lips. "Don't even think about killing yourselves." He slowly backed away, towards Komugi. The ant king put his arm around her shoulder. "My throne, needs an heir since we can't exactly procreate."

Komugi gulped too afraid to speak out again. Her blood ran cold as she forced a twisted smile on her face. "_Stay with us, Gon." _It seemed to read, "_Just be glad you're alive._"

Gon shook his head, the nen coursing through his body longed for vengeance. It was resentful of everything Meruem had ever done. Yet, here he was still unable to deliver a single punch to the bastard. His mind whizzed in disbelief that maybe, Killua was right. Maybe Gon did think he worth more because _he was chosen to stay alive. _Perhaps his fear of death was so great, that the nen protected him from it. '_And maybe in so fucked up way he was appreciative of all this_!' The idea made him sick to his stomach.

"When you take the throne, you can return this to whatever form of government you desire." Meruem shrugged, "You just have to kill me, first."

The word '_kill' _taunted and haunted Gon. It bounced around in his skull prompting and pleading for some sort of action to take place.

Nothing happened.

Meruem let go of Gon. He allowed the man to cower helplessly beside his death friend. He pinned this on another issue with humans, they struggle internally against themselves too much. The man was doing everything he could to ignore the truth. _To ignore how much he loved Meruem for sparing him._

Humans were far too selfish creatures; everyone knows revenge is only for the satisfaction of the undead.

"Don't disappoint me, again. Next time, I won't be so generous." Meruem commanded, staring at his masterpiece. He then turned to his queen, "Komugi, should we allow the lowly slave to eat? It seems like it will take a lot of food for Gon to maintain this form of his."

The woman scrambled to her feet. A bit of surprise coming over her as she felt a strong arm come to her guide. She whispered, "Oh Gon, what did he do to you?"

Weary, Gon guided her out of the room. Helplessly confessing to accepting his insanity that humanity was doomed. If he was their last hope—_they were doomed. _In a twisted sick was Meruem had pleased his subjects and met the good of his people. They stayed in line, didn't ask questions. But the scary part was how they would pledge to him. They would pledge to defend him. Then in the future they would cluelessly fall in line, when Gon took control. Nobody would ask questions. The world would be _his_. It would be his because he was chosen, it would be his because greed would consume Meruem, it would BE HIS BECAUSE KOMUGI CONVINCED HIM TO LIVE.

His mind buzzed, as his vision fizzled to see the world in color. Everything he once coward behind, brought a wave of invincibility. Gon's brown eyes sparked to life, "What did he do to me?" His stern expression lightened up, "He proved actions do amount to progress."

"And?"

"I learned to love him."

A little smile came on Komugi's face, "I knew you would." She squeezed Gon's muscles. "Everyone can learn to love him, because he's not a monster." Leaning back she pressed her ear to Gon's chest. No longer was there an enthusiastic beating. The girl took pity on him, "He protects others in order to turn them into one to do his bidding."

* * *

**This book was a request by MidlightPrincess.**** Hope that you like it! (I left a lot of stuff open for interpretation, to expand imagination. Plus this is an alternate timeline. So really anything can build off this story!)**

**Also thank you, everyone for reading! Feel free to review/fav. As always my DM is always open for any concerns! Have a super awesome amazing day!~Mel**


End file.
